Version/5.8
Bug Fixes * Fixed an issue where sometimes Pet Rerolls were consuming the whole stack of Reroll items, instead of just one. * Fixed an issue where players could not ready up past the end game timer after defeating Betsy. * Fixed an issue where the Mission Screen was showing up during the build phase. * Fixed an issue where the Mission Screen was displaying improperly. * Fixed an issue where some Special Enemies were not counting for Kill Special enemies Missions and Challenges. Intro enemies are not counted for this. * Fixed an issue where some Skill Spheres were named incorrectly or with the wrong tiers. * Fixed an issue where End Game Betsy was not dropping enough loot. * Fixed an issue where the Forge spline was not showing when the Colonel's Quest was active. * Fixed an issue where player names were not showing properly in the Social Tavern. * Fixed an issue where double clicking on the Item Enhancement Wheel was broken. * Fixed several tooltips that were wandering all over the screen. Broke other ones. * Fixed an issue where stat comparison tooltips for items on the Item Enhancment Wheel were going offscreen. * Fixed an issue where Pet reroll numbers were not displaying properly. * Fixed an issue where players and towers were not taking damage properly from all of Betsy's abilities. * Fixed an issue where some Nightmare maps did not have their proper waves set up. * Fixed an issue where the valve caps on Dragonfall Sewers was able to push bosses off the map. * Fixed an issue where drench on weapons was too powerful. * Fixed an issue where the threat ramp on Nightmare Mode was incorrect for 3-4 players * Fixed a bug where air lanes on Nightmare The Gates of Dragonfall were not setup properly. Known Issues * The Corrupted Welp now has evolution recipes, but won't gain an ability when evolved. * Several of the tooltips in various UIs go off screen. * Not all Ogres in Nightmare mode are Tier 3. * Fire Cart trap in The Gates of Dragonfall doesn't damage enemies. * Background for the character create screen doesn't extend the full length of the window in certain resolutions. * The "!" icon is not displayed over the Colonel during his quest. * The text on the tooltips for pets overlaps. * If you equip a pet at the Stable by click and dragging it, you won't be able to feed the pet unless you exit and re-enter the Stable Screen. * When pets gain an ability after evolving, the pet ability will not display on the pet evolved flash screen. Unequipping and then re-equipping the pet will cause the screen to update correctly. * The Stable Screen in general won't update in a lot of areas unless you exit the UI and unequip/re-equip the pet. * The All Heroes section in the costume shop doesn’t show the costumes for all heroes, just the hero you’re playing as. Category:Versions